Firefighters often face dangerous, difficult, and unpredictable situations which require the use of manually held firefighting tools. Normally, several different types of tools are required to address the need to manually ventilate spaces, gain entry into burning structures or vehicles, pry or batter down doors, walls, and windows, penetrate locks and gates, rescue individuals, and perform a myriad of other tasks. Various tools are used for these purposes e.g. Halligan bars, pry axes, crowbars, flat bars, pike poles, padlock breakers, and others. However, there are very few practical, useable, handheld firefighter tools which are configured to perform multiple tool functions and none which have the versatility to be used in most tool related circumstances a firefighter will encounter.